


Setting up Junior

by spidermecc



Category: Blasnior, Simona
Genre: M/M, confident junior, jealous blas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermecc/pseuds/spidermecc
Summary: Junior has finally come out to his family and Romeo is trying to set him up with someone. Blas is not pleased with the situation at all.





	Setting up Junior

Ever since Junior had told his dad and his brothers about himself, Blas hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him. It was like he saw Junior in a completely different light now. Junior wasn’t just Dante’s immature little brother whom he’d shared a drunken kiss with years ago. He was now this courageous young beautiful man, whom Blas honestly couldn’t stop thinking of. Coming out had definitely changed Junior. He was much more confident and more importantly he didn’t shy away every time their eyes locked. Before all of this, Junior wouldn’t even be able to keep eye contact with Blas for a few seconds. Now it was like every time their eyes met Junior would just hold his gaze and Blas would be the one to break the eye contact every single time. It was like Junior was telling him “look away, I dare you”, and Blas would usually get that funny feeling in his stomach, which he’d had for a while now when he saw Junior, and he’d have to look away. It was like he had to break the eye contact in order to catch his breath again, because looking at Junior felt so intimate and it was scaring Blas how much a single look from Junior could affect him.  
Blas was happy for Junior, he really was, but there was this one thing that was bothering him. Ever since Romeo and Dante found out about Juniors sexuality they’d been trying to set him up with guys. Junior usually never took the bait and just told Romeo and Dante to back off. But today, today was different.  
Junior and Blas were working the bar together, and it was nice being back to normal. Just talking and laughing and being carefree. Carefree Junior was his favorite. His smile could light up Blas’ day and Blas wouldn’t be able to not smile back when he saw how Juniors eyes started shining when he laughed at a joke or said something that only he thought was hilarious. While Blas was teaching Junior how to make a drink called ‘screaming orgasm’ (he wasn’t trying to hint at anything, he really wasn’t), Romeo came in with a tall blond muscular guy.  
“Hey guys, what are you up to?” Romeo asked casually, while smiling at Junior. Romeo’s handsome friend was checking out Junior and he was in no way being subtle. It made Blas want to tell the guy to keep it in his pants.  
“I’m Benjamín” the blonde said while shaking Juniors hand. Blas couldn’t help notice that the guy held onto Juniors hand a few seconds too long.  
“Hi, I’m Junior” he answered while looking at Romeo. Junior obviously knew what Romeo was trying to do, but judging by the way he was looking at the blonde, he didn’t seem to mind one bit.  
Blas could feel the heat radiating through his body. He wanted to tell Romeo to mind his own business and stop trying to play matchmaker for Junior all the time. And who was this guy even? Where did Romeo find him?  
The more Blas looked at the guy the more he decided that Benjamín was only handsome at first glance. But the more you looked at him the less attractive he became. He had a funny accent and he looked like he was photoshopped. Junior couldn’t possibly think that he was attractive, right?  
“So do you wanna come and sit and get a drink with us Junior?” Romeo asked, while already pulling Junior towards a table.  
“Could you make us something to drink Blas?” he sasked while looking back at Blas with a wink. As if Blas would think this was a good idea, and that Romeo was helping Junior.  
Blas made the drinks and went over to the table to serve them. Junior was laughing at the not-so-handsome guy’s joke.  
“Where’s Romeo?” he asked, as soon as he noticed that Junior and Benjamín were sitting alone.  
“Oh he got a call from Lula, said he had to leave. But he’ll be back soon” the blonde answered, not taking his eyes off Junior.  
“Oh is that so?” Blas answered. He could feel the anger pushing through, and he didn’t like it one bit. Junior could do whatever he wanted to, he was single and him and Blas had only shared one kiss years ago. Sure Junior had said that he had feelings for Blas, but nothing had ever happened, and it seemed like it was going to stay that way. So why was he so upset by this.. this.. jerk trying to hit on Junior, and Junior not seeming to mind?  
“Soooo are you gonna stand there with the drinks all day?” Junior chuckled while looking up at Blas.  
Blas noticed he was still holding the tray with the drinks.  
“Oh right, sorry” he said while serving them. And without thinking it through he knocked over Benjamíns drink and spilled it all over his shirt and pants.  
“SHIT, what the hell are you doing man?” he yelled. Finally taking his eyes off Junior and looking at Blas for the first time since he entered the bar.  
“Sorry buddy, it was an honest mistake, here let me help you”  
“No.. Just.. I’ll do it” he answered and ran to the bathroom.  
Blas went back to the bar with a smirk on his face. Did he do that on purpose? He didn’t think so, but then again, he might have.  
“What was that Blas?” Junior asked, creeping up on him at the bar.  
“What was what?”  
“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Junior asked. He had a smile on his face, as if he didn’t seem to mind if Blas had done it on purpose.  
“I might have wanted to wipe that attractive smirk off his face for a few minutes” Blas answered honestly.  
“Hmm.. I don’t think he’s that attractive. Besides I’m more into guys with dark hair” Junior said, and flashed a knowing smile at Blas.  
Blas couldn’t help feeling very satisfied with himself.


End file.
